Sangre Sucia, princesa de Slytherin
by MoonyCake
Summary: "Quizás no todo es lo que parece…quizás ellos no son quienes te hacen creer que son. Quizás hasta tus propios amigos en un momento de tu vida te den la espalda. Todo esto gracias a una poción, que te hizo abrir los ojos y descubrir la verdad"
1. Sangre Sucia

Sangre Sucia.

"Quizás no todo es lo que parece… quizás ellos no son quienes te hacen creer que son. Quizás hasta tus propios amigos en un momento de tu vida te den la espalda. Todo esto gracias a una poción, que te hizo abrir los ojos y descubrir la verdad"

Estudiar, Hermione vivía para eso. Estudiaba todo el tiempo, y más ahora que estaba a un mes de que las clases comenzaran. Ella, se encontraba en su habitación, encerrada, realizando una poción conocida como: "El espejo de la verdad".

-Unas gotas de sangre de dragón…-Murmuró fijando sus ojos en el añoso libro de pociones que descansaba en su regazo. – Un toque de varita…-La poción adquirió un tono violeta- ¡Listo! –Con el dorso de su mano secó unas gotas de sudor que caían por su frente. – Ahora…a comprobar si realmente funcionó. –Vertió un poco del contenido del caldero en un vaso de cristal. Y lo bebió.

Muy dulce, amargo, ácido, dulce de nuevo aunque no excesivo solo lo necesario para que fuere agradable al gusto, y nuevamente agrio. Extraño, increíblemente extraño. Según el libro, la poción reflejaba la vida de la persona que lo bebía, y mostraba recuerdos olvidados. ¿Por qué tanta mezcla de sabores? ¿En qué momento tuvo una vida excesivamente feliz? Sus padres habían dejado de quererla desde que desarrolló poderes mágicos, no, más bien nunca la quisieron, desde que descubrió su magia, simplemente la ignoraron.

No…parecían…sus padres…tal vez…no lo eran.

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, su respiración se agitó, sus piernas dejaron de funcionar, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Dolor, miedo, terror.

¡Hermione! El grito de una mujer angustiada.

¡Clarissa! Grito de un hombre preocupado. ¡Vamos, ya vienen!

¡Elliot! Protestó la mujer. Depositó al bebé en una cesta frente a una casa muggle. … Adiós Hermione… Un beso en su frente…

…_Obliviate…_Un susurro masculino y ningún recuerdo más…excepto:

El llanto de un bebé culminando la escena.

Parpadeó, se sentó con cuidado, el dolor producido por el golpe no existía. Estaba en su habitación, sí, pero se sentía distinta. Una mano a su cabello, lacio, suave, sedoso. ¿En dónde estaba ese arbusto castaño que tantos problemas le ocasionaba? Se levantó. Caminó a la puerta y la abrió.

Caminó a la escalera. Y escuchó una discusión, cuatro personas, calculó. Dos eran de sus padres, las otras, las voces del recuerdo.

-¡Es mi hija! ¡Ustedes no la merecen! ¡Debe volver con nosotros! –La voz de una mujer se escuchaba en toda la casa.

-La abandonaron. –Contestó su padre sin mayor interés.

-Para protegerla. –Respondió una voz severa. – Les solicito que nos entreguen a Hermione, ella debe vivir desde ahora con nosotros.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó su madre histérica.

-Porque ya descubrió la verdad. –La otra mujer, ahora más calmada habló.

Hermione bajó la escalera, y entró en el salón. Observó las dos figuras extrañas, pero igualmente conocidas que se hallaban frente a ella. La mujer, hermosa, rasgos elegantes, alta, delgada, con una postura aristocrática. Cabello dorado ondulado y ojos color miel, idénticos a los suyos. El hombre, varonil, de cabello castaño y liso, ojos verdes, porte elegante, seguro y guapo.

Una serie de recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza, Hermione los meditó un momento y miró nuevamente a los extraños que estaban en la sala. Sus padres la miraban y los extraños también. Ella sonrió, y se acercó a los extraños.

-Ustedes ¿Son mis padres verdad? –Preguntó ladeando su cabeza, ellos sonrieron.

-Hermione te equivocas tus padres somos nosot..- Intentó decir Jane Granger.

-¡SILENCIO! Osan llamarse mis padres si me ignoraron desde que descubrí mi magia. –Hermione los hizo callar. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada a los extraños.

-Somos Elliot y Clarissa Rumsfeld. –Dijo la mujer- Del único linaje puro que nunca estuvo aliado con la oscuridad. Y tú, Hermione Elizabeth Clarisse Ariadna Rumsfeld, eres nuestra hija. –Se acercó elegantemente a Hermione y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Abrazo que fue enormemente correspondido por la muchacha.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –Pregunto su padre.

¡Sí! ¡SI! ¡CLARO QUE SI! . No sabía por qué, pero definitivamente quería alejarse de aquel lugar, e irse con esos desconocidos, los cuales estaba segura, eran sus padres.

-Por supuesto. –Contestó, ignorando las quejas de su anterior familia. Los tres se tomaron de las manos y mediante un hechizo no verbal aparecieron en las afueras de una enorme mansión, que incluso ganaría en tamaño a la de los Malfoy. Los grandes jardines, llenos de flores de distintas formas y colores, las fuentes de agua, los árboles perennes, y algunas hadas revoloteando por aquí y por allá, le daban un aspecto opuesto a lo tétrico y espantoso que caracterizaban a las mansiones así de magnas.

Comenzaron a caminar, hasta atravesar el umbral de la puerta, allí dos elfos domésticos (Un elfo y una elfina), vestidos y sonrientes le dieron la bienvenida.

-Soy Mocksie, señorita –Dijo el elfo, vestido con un pantalón de tela costoso y frac.

-Y yo Lipsie, señorita –Dijo la elfina, vestida con un vestido color índigo.

-Es tarde, - Comentó su padre mirando un reloj de oro que sacaba de su bolsillo. –Mocksie, Lipsie, vallan a dormir, no los necesitaremos más. –Ellos asintieron.

-Descansen bien. –Dijo su madre.

-Gracias por la bienvenida –Finalizó Hermione y con un _Plop_, ambos elfos desaparecieron. – Es increíble la forma en que los tratan. –Comentó asombrada. – Usualmente los magos sangre pura los denigran y los tratan como esclavos. –Recordó a Dobby e inevitablemente a los Malfoy, por extensión del recuerdo.

-¿Son seres mágicos como nosotros, no? …No veo por qué denigrarlos –Ella sonrió. Clarissa era todo lo que ella pudiese desear, una madre hermosa, cariñosa y educada, que la quisiera y además tratase bien a los elfos. - ¡Merlín! –Exclamó de pronto. –He olvidado presentarte a alguien. ¡Nick! ¡Baja por favor! –Pidió al pie de la enorme escalera de mármol. Y enseguida un apuesto muchacho apareció junto a ella. – El es tu hermano, Nick.

-¡Hermi! –Gritó y corrió efusivamente a abrasarla. - ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! –Dijo apretándola contra su bien definido torso.

-Nicholas, compórtate, la estas asfixiando. –El chico la soltó. Y extendió una mano hacia ella.

-Me llamo Nicholas Adrian Cameron Philip Rumsfeld. –Hermione abrió los ojos y ahora ella fue la que saltó sobre él.

-¡Nick, Nick, oh Nick! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Eras tú, el niño que aparecía en mis recuerdos comiendo mi comida y cortando el pelo de mis muñecas. –Se aferró fuertemente a él y él a ella.

Estaba feliz, ¿Por qué no estarlo? Ahora tenía familia, una familia real, mágica como ella, de sangre pura. Un hermano de dos años más, ósea de 17, una madre y un padre cariñoso. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Todos se trasladaron de la nada a una enorme habitación, de un color violeta oscuro en las paredes, donde el negro y blanco armonizaban perfectamente dándole un toque juvenil y coqueto.

-Tu habitación querida Hermione. –Dijo su madre. Ella abrió los ojos emocionada. –

-Gracias, por ir a mi encuentro. –Dijo Hermione.

-Será mejor dejarte sola, princesa. –Propuso Elliot. – Este ha sido un día muy agitado y debes descansar.

-Duerme bien, mi querida –Clarissa besó su mejilla y la abrazó temiendo perderla nuevamente.

-Adiós Hermi. Que descanses bien. –Se despidió su hermano.

Acto seguido, se encontró sola, se arrojó sobre la mullida cama y comenzó a pensar:

Ahora era feliz, si, realmente feliz, estaba tranquila. Porque era amada, tenía una familia que la amaba y que la quería porque ser simplemente ella. En los cinco años en Gryffindor se había dado cuenta de algo, Harry, Neville y Luna la querían por ser simplemente ella, Ginny, la quería por ser amiga de Harry y amiga de su hermano. Si no, nunca hubiesen sido amigas. Y Ronald, solo le interesaba su ayuda académica, puesto que era un orgulloso y nunca admitiría que sin ella estaría muerto. Al igual que Voldemort.

Quizás un cambio de casa sería bueno, Ravenclaw sería una buena opción. Así vería si sus amigos eran realmente sus amigos. Y, como su nueva y verdadera familia, la querrían al ser sangre pura, al ser una Rumsfeld. Al ser Hermione Elizabeth Clarisse Ariadna Rumsfeld. Ah, era increíblemente gratificante decir su nombre con ese tonito de arrogancia. Ahora entendía a Draco _Hurón_ Malfoy.

Cerró sus ojos. Y se durmió al instante.

Al abrirlos ya era hora de ingresar al colegio. No pudo, ni deseaba creer que ese mes pasara tan rápido. Había montado en escoba con Nick, descubriendo que lo hacía bastante bien. Sus padres le habían enseñado su enorme biblioteca privada. Le habían comprado una lechuza negra (Blacky), un gato (Miaus) y un hurón (Dragón). Se levantó de mala gana de su cama, se dio un baño y posteriormente se vistió con una blusa negra y un pantalón ajustado de jeans. Junto con unos tacones bajos, de color negro.

-Princesa, vamos ya es hora. –Elliot estaba junto a Nicholas y Clarissa, frente a la chimenea conectada con la red Flú, que los llevaría directo al andén 9¾. Era el primer año de Nicholas en Hogwarts, había estudiado en otras escuelas mágicas, pero ninguna en la que se sintiera cómodo ya que le faltaba Hermione.

La chimenea los succiono y los dejó frente al tren escarlata de Hogwarts. Ambos sonrieron. Hermione volvería al lugar que amaba y con Nicholas junto a ella. Una mujer de andar aristocrático y arrogante se acercó a su madre. Hermione la reconoció enseguida, Narcissa Malfoy.

-¡Clarissa! Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti. –Su madre la miró y sonrió.

-Hola Narcissa, un placer verte de nuevo. –Narcissa, sonrió y asintió levemente. – Te presento a mis hijos, Nicholas y Hermione. –La bruja pareció estupefacta ante esta declaración.

-Señora Malfoy, un placer encontrarnos… de nuevo. –Comentó Hermione en forma cortés.

-¿Tú? No eras una sangresu…-Calló de pronto al sentir la mirada de Elliot Rumsfeld sobre ella.

-Lamentablemente querida, hubo un error. Hermione es tan sangre pura como tu querido Draco. –Sonrió amablemente su padre. El silbato sonó. Nicholas y Hermione se despidieron de sus padres y de la señora Malfoy y subieron al tren.

"Prometo que les escribiremos cada semana" –Dijeron ambos a sus padres al adentrarse en el tren.

Escogieron un compartimento vacío, en donde se sentaron cómodamente uno junto a otro leyendo el mismo libro. De la nada Draco Malfoy, junto con sus compañeros Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni entraron en aquel compartimento.

-Oh, genial, la sangre sucia y su nuevo novio. –Ambos lo ignoraron. Cosa que molestó a Malfoy, y siguieron concentrados en su lectura –Al menos la rata de biblioteca arregló ese nido de cuervos que tenía por cabeza. –Hermione seguía inmutable. Un pequeño animal alargado se subió a las piernas de ella y lo acarició. -¿Una rata para la rata? –Ella sonrió. Pero no dijo nada. Mas su hermano si.

-¿No me recuerdas, Draco? –Preguntó el muchacho con amabilidad fingida. – Y por lo visto tampoco a ella. Dime Draco, reconoces el nombre de: Hermione Elizabeth Clarisse Ariadna Rumsfeld. –El rostro del rubio palideció.

-Si…-murmuró-Ella era mi mejor amiga y prometida cuando tenía tres años. Pero murió.

Sus amigos lo miraron intrigados, nunca supieron de la existencia de ella, ya que nunca Draco la había mencionado.

-Oh, eso te dijeron. No era de extrañarse puesto que tus padres eligieron en lado oscuro. –Dijo con sorna Nicholas. – Pues permíteme aclararte la situación, Malfoy. Mi nombre es Nicholas Adrian Cameron Philip Rumsfeld. –Palideció aún más y una sonrisa burlesca apareció en el rostro del muchacho- Oh, así que me recuerdas. ¿Tambien recuerdas el enorme grito que dí al verte intentando besar a mi hermana cuando tenias tres años? –Nott y Zabinni dejaron escapar una risa contagiosa. Miró a Hermione que reprimía una gran risa.

-Pensé que tu también estarías muerto. –Comentó con la mirada gacha, y bastante sonrojado por ese fallido intento de primer beso.

-Y ella –Tomó a Hermione de los hombros y esta sonrió. – Es mi queridísima hermana, Hermione Rumsfeld. –Ella hizo una reverencia. – Una sangre pura, Draco. Tu antigua prometida.

-Es imposible. Tú no puedes ser la hija de Clarissa y Elliot. Eres una sangresu… –Hermione lo apuntó a con su varita.

-_Palalingua_. –Sonrió. Y tomó a la pequeña criatura blanca que yacía en el asiento. –_Petrificus totalus_ –Murmuró aún apuntando a Draco. – Querido Malfoy, conoce a mi mascota Dragón. Dragón, te presento a uno de tus más cercanos familiares –Dijo hablándole al hurón, al cual puso en el hombro de Draco- ¡Oh Merlín! Son idénticos. ¿Verdad Nick? –Tenía un claro tono de rencor, que hizo a dos de los tres Slytherin salir de ahí.

-Draco, amigo te quiero, pero Rumsfeld da miedo. Y prefiero no arriesgar este guapo rostro a un accidente –Dijo Zabinni.

-Adios Draco –Se despidió Nott.

Al verse los tres solos Hermione se acercó amenazadoramente a Draco – Finite Incantem –Le dio un pequeño empujón que hizo que se quedara sentado. – Este año, querido Draco, habrá un cambio. Yo ya no soy Granger, una sangre sucia. Soy Rumsfeld y como tú, haré lo que se me dé la gana. No intentes nada en mi contra, porque yo, ya dejé de ser la niña perfecta de Gryffindor. Y puedo pronunciar una maldición imperdonable si se me antoja.

Regresó a su lugar, con un hermano sonriente a su lado, un Draco silencioso frente a ella, y un hurón dormido en su regazo.

El muchacho frente a ella se encontraba pensando. ¿Acaso fue su primer amor a quien llamó sangre sucia durante estos años? ¿Era ella la insufrible sabelotodo que gozaba con superarlo en todo? Hermione era la niña a la que a la edad de tres años le dijo "Yo te quiero, y tu vas a ser mi esposa cuando mayores y tendremos muchos hijos" y justo en el momento en que la iba a besar en la boca, su inoportuno hermano los interrumpe y sus padres se ven alegres de formalizar el compromiso.

Pero ella había cambiado, si ya de niña era linda, ahora, con el cabello lacio y sedoso era hermosa. Lo que más llamaba su atención era el cambio de su trato con él. Pero claro, quien reacciona dulcemente después de cuatro años tratándola de sangresucia, burlándose de ella y haciéndole la vida imposible. Probablemente debería volver a conquistarla. Sí, eso debería hacer.

El trayecto a Hogwarts se hizo corto, todos los estudiantes se sentaron en sus mesas, excepto los nuevos alumnos de primero, Hermione y Nicholas. Como siempre el director Albus Dumbledore dio su discurso acerca de los sitios prohibidos y de ánimo a los estudiantes. Y por último mencionó un asunto poco usual.

-Este año cursará séptimo año Nicholas Rumsfeld, transferido de Drumstrang. Y su hermana la señorita Hermione Rumsfeld será seleccionada nuevamente para cualquier casa de Hogwarts. Dicho esto que disfruten este año. Y que comience la selección.

Fueron seleccionados 13 alumnos de primero para Gryffindor, 13 para Hufflepuff, 14 para Slytherin y 10 para Ravenclaw.

-Nicholas Adrian Cameron Philip Rumsfeld –Silencio parcial en el comedor. –

-¡Slytherin! –Gritó el sombrero y los de Slytherin aplaudieron.

-Hermione Elizabeth Clarisse Ariadna Rumsfeld –Todo el comedor quedó en silencio. Hermione se sentó en el sillón y sobre su cabeza pusieron el sombrero seleccionador.

-Mmm...Veamos…rencor…determinación…miedo…astucia…elegancia…inteligencia…En Gryffindor funcionaste bastante bien, pero no era tu casa predestinada. Ravenclaw, contrario a lo que piensas tampoco lo es. Hufflepuff, no servirías ahí…Entonces, te enviare con tu hermano cariño.

-¡SLYTHERIN! –El comedor quedo perplejo y Hermione avanzó en cámara lenta a la que sería su nueva casa. Les sonrió de forma altanera a los Slytherin y se sentó junto a su hermano. Quedando frente a la casa de Gryffindor. Donde sus amigos la miraban como su hubiera asesinado a algún profesor.

Ahora comenzaría una nueva vida, en una nueva casa, con nueva familia, con nuevos amigos y con nuevos enemigos.

Y Hermione ese día comprendió, que hasta tus mejores amigos son capaces de darte la espalda por alguna situación ocurrida en tu vida.


	2. Olvidar

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling (Personajes, ambientes, etc.)

* * *

"Olvidar puede ser por cobardía o necesidad. Pero el olvido es parcial, porque todo vuelve durante los sueños provocando agonía y desesperación." "El primer amor siempre prevalece, no importa cómo, ni porque, siempre sigue ahí"

* * *

El camino a la casa de Slytherin y su posterior ingreso a la sala común, no fue de lo más agradable. Siendo objetivos, varios comentarios ácidos de sus ex compañeros de Gryffindor la habían lastimado bastante, al igual que los comentarios de sus ahora compañeros de Slytherin. Agradecía a Merlín la compañía de su hermano, porque sin él ahí no hubiese tardado en comenzar a derramar lágrimas a diestra y siniestra.

-No debes llorar por quien no lo merece. –Le había dicho él, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros. – No dejes que te afecte, Hermi. –Pero le era imposible de ignorar. Después de todo era humana ¿No?, un ser racional, que siente y actúa. Y era entre esos dos puntos donde se hallaba su dilema. ¿Cómo sentirse mal, estúpidamente mal, y actuar de forma fría e indiferente? Al menos ella, no quería fingir más. No quería ser como con Harry y Ron. No quería actuar como si fuese la persona más feliz del mundo, cuando no era así.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, sola.

¿Habían escuchado el rumor de que los Slytherin no compartían habitación y sus cosas eran mejores? Pues bien, ese rumor era total y absolutamente cierto.

Su alcoba, aunque bella, era muy poco acogedora.

Tenía en el centro de la habitación, una cama matrimonial cuadrada, con sábanas verdes de seda. Sobre esto, un grueso edredón de tela plateada, con el escudo de Slytherin bordado en él. Todo esto repleto de almohadones verdes, de plumas de abraxan. Y, además tenía un dosel con cortinas de terciopelo verdes.

Un escritorio, un librero –Repleto de libros-, un armario, un baño personal, un sofá, alfombras, una mesa de noche y una cama separada para su gato y su hurón. Y un candelabro de araña en el techo.

En una palabra, perfecta. Y ese era el problema, que todo era tan absolutamente perfecto en ese lugar, que no lo sentía como su hogar, nada, ni el más mínimo detalle escapaba a los decoradores y quizás esa era la razón de que no se sintiera cómoda. A ella le gustaba lo imperfecto, adoraba los errores, y disfrutaba aún más corregirlos.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con su hurón en sus brazos. Lo miraba, fijamente, como si el pudiese darle una respuesta a todas las dudas que afectaban su cabeza.

-Dime Dragón. Tienes alguna idea de que puedo hacer. -Preguntó al animalito, que la miraba curioso. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a hablar con animales? Era seguro, que si alguna persona entrara y la viera hablando con su hurón pensaría que estaba loca. Ah, con todos aquellos sucesos su mente iba en una decadencia constante. Dejó a Dragón sobre una alfombra y se recostó en su cama.

Se cubrió con las mantas, cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente las sabanas de seda y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

_En él, veía a una niña, pequeña, de no más de tres años. Con un largo y ondulado cabello castaño que le llegaba a media espalda. Con un vestido violeta claro, sentada en una silla leyendo un libro. _

_-Señorita, su madre indica que debe bajar –Dijo una temblorosa elfina que Hermione reconoció enseguida, era Lipsie. _

_La niña dejó su libro a un lado, se acercó a la elfina con una sonrisa y tomó su mano. _

_-Me podrías llevar ¿Por favor? –La elfina asintió. Y en menos de un segundo ya estaban abajo, donde su madre la esperaba con una sonrisa. _

_-Hermione –Llamó ella, y la pequeña niña se acercó con un paso elegante pero infantil a la vez. Su madre la levanto del suelo, sujetándola con un brazo para que el rostro de la pequeña quedara a la altura de su barbilla. Despejó la frente de la pequeña, depositando un pequeño beso en ella. –Narcissa y Lucius ya llegaron. – La dejó suavemente en el suelo. La niña la miró decepcionada –Lo olvidaba, Draco también ha venido. –El infantil y adorable rostro se iluminó. –Están en el salón con tu padre. –Tomó la mano de su hija y entró en un amplio salón, de paredes de piedra, con muebles antiguos y una enorme chimenea, donde cuatro personas, más bien tres y media, se encontraban charlando. _

_Un muchachito rubio de aspecto arrogante estaba sentado en el sofá con una expresión aburrida. _

_-Lamentamos la tardanza –Se disculpó Clarissa, haciendo una reverencia de forma de saludo. Algo que su hija imitó. Se acercó a Lucius y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla, provocando una sonrisa en el mortífago. Posteriormente se acercó a Narcissa y beso la mejilla derecha de la mujer, esta la abrazó y besó sus mejillas en tantas ocasiones que las dejó teñidas de labial violeta. _

_La niña caminó al lugar donde el pequeño rubio estaba sentado. Este, al verla sonrió, y bajó rápidamente de su cómodo asiento. Ambos se saludaron cortésmente, tal y como se lo habían indicado sus padres un tiempo atrás. _

_-Hermione –Dijo el muchachito con su suave voz infantil, la cual desde entonces denotaba una cierta arrogancia. Tomó una de las manos de la muchacha y la llevó a su boca. –Un gusto verte de nuevo. –La niña se sonrojó y formó una linda sonrisa._

_-Gracias Draco. –Apartó suavemente sus manos de las del muchacho. Y recordando algo, lo sujeto del brazo y corrió rápidamente saliendo del salón, con Draco Malfoy intentando seguir su ritmo de carrera. –_

_La pálida cara del muchacho estaba, debido a la agitación, tan roja como un tomate. _

_-Hermione… ¿dónde vamos?…-Preguntó aún corriendo, tras de la niña. _

_-A un lugar que quiero mostrarte. –Le dijo sonriendo. Tomó su mano y se detuvieron frente a una pared, vacía. Sin cuadros parlantes, ni fotografías móviles, solo una pared. _

_-¿Corrimos para ver una pared? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño. _

_-No, quiero mostrarte lo que está dentro de la pared. –Golpeó tres veces la pared y murmuró: "La luna brilla, oculta un secreto, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Deseo Saberlo." _

_La pared se abrió y mostro una bella habitación, llena de libros, juguetes y muebles, para niños. Hermione la miró sonriente, se volvió hacia el niño y dijo: _

_-Mi abuelo la creó para mí, y dijo que era para traer a mi persona especial. –Soltó la mano de Draco y ambos entraron. Ella se sentó en una pequeña silla rosa, parecida a un trono. Y la pared volvió a cerrarse, sólo que con ellos dentro. _

–_Tú eres mi persona especial, Draco. –Susurró la pequeña con una sonrisa, pero luego esta cambió a una expresión de tristeza. – Pero sé que yo no soy la tuya, porque a ti te gusta Daphne Greengass –Sonrió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. _

_El muchachito frente a ella, arrugó el entrecejo y miró al suelo, intentando buscar una solución poco vergonzosa para él. Dio grandes pasos para acercarse a la niña y tomarla de los hombros con determinación. _

_-¡Escucha! –La niña lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y unas lágrimas amenazando con salir. El niño mordió su labio con desesperación. –Yo te…-Ella pareció más triste aún- Yo te…-Tomó aire y rápidamente lo dejó salir. - Yo te quiero…Hermione y tu vas a ser mi esposa cuando mayores y tendremos muchos hijos…-Sonrió. – Eres mi persona especial. –Murmuró acercándose a la niña, lentamente. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Fijamente, en un trance hipnótico. Sus infantiles labios estaban a punto de rosarse, sus alientos se entremezclaban, cuando…la pared se abrió de golpe. _

_Un niño de 5 años, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro, rizado, miró perplejo la situación, abrió la boca y gritó a todo pulmón. _

_-¡PAPÁ!¡MAMÁ!¡TIO LU, TÍA CISSY! ¡DRACO QUIERE SUCCIONARLE LA BOCA A HERMIONE! –Nicholas corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Seguido por los dos sonrojados niños hasta llegar al salón donde los adultos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos a los tres niños. -¡SE QUERÍA TRAGAR A MI HERMANA! YO LO VÍ, LO VÍ! –Los niños se separaron lo más posible, evitando mirarse. _

_Los adultos se miraron y sonrieron. _

_-¿No hay nada que hacer, verdad Elliot?-Dijo Lucius Malfoy, sonriendo como nunca._

_-No, absolutamente nada. –Tronó los dedos y un pergamino apareció. Lo sujeto entre sus manos y lo leyó- "Hermione Elizabeth Clarisse Ariadna Rumsfeld está desde este momento, oficialmente comprometida con Draco Lucius Malfoy. Un acuerdo irrompible, solo posible de anular debido a la muerte de alguno de ellos. Con el presente documento, se certifica este acuerdo, para la futura unión a la edad que se estime conveniente." –Firmó el pergamino. –Tu turno Lucius. –El mortífago también firmó. _

_Los cuatro adultos sonrieron. _

_-Desde ahora, ustedes están comprometidos…_

Hermione despertó, se sentó en su cama, apretando con sus dedos las suaves sábanas de seda. Tenía una expresión digna de la mejor película de terror. Su cerebro analizaba con gran velocidad los hechos de ese…¿Sueño?, no, claramente no era un sueño, era un recuerdo. Uno de los recuerdos más extraños que tenía.

El primer recuerdo fue el primer ataque que su familia sufrió, donde la dejaron con una anciana por un mes, hasta que dejaron de buscarlos por negarse a ser mortífagos. El segundo ataque fue cuando tenía cuatro años y medio y la dejaron con los Granger. Por los mismos motivos que el primero.

Pero este recuerdo superaba enormemente a los anteriores. Se había declarado a Draco Hurón Malfoy. Y eso no era lo peor, el también se le había declarado. Peor que eso: Estuvieron a punto de besarse. Mucho peor que eso: SE C-O-M-P-R-O-M-E-T-I-E-R-O-N.

Ella, la que hasta el año pasado era la sangresucia, sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca, amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Estuvo comprometida con el príncipe de las serpientes, el hurón, quien intentó denigrarla los cuatro años anteriores, y a quien superó en todo. No es que fuera Egocéntrica, pero realmente superó a Draco en todo.

-No puedo creerlo. –Murmuró, pasando su mano por su frente. – Draco y yo…-Se dejó caer sobre la cama - Pfft Jaja…jajaja…jajajaja-Comenzó a reír fuertemente, ocultando su rostro entre las almohadas. –Ah. …-Cerró sus ojos con cansancio y volvió a dormir.

* * *

Los ojos mercurio de aquel muchacho se centraron en el cuerpo que yacía a su lado. Aquella chica estaba bastante buena, le sirvió mucho para descargar el estrés producido por la reciente reaparición de la castaña en su vida. Pero, inexplicablemente no pudo evitar sentirse vacío cuando miraba a aquella chica. Era morena, de ojos verdes y cabello lacio color marrón, con pechos grandes y un trasero sin igual. Hermosa, sin duda, pero a él, como todas las chicas, le parecía otra más.

Algo en su cabeza, le repetía incesantemente que se sentía así porque no era la castaña, no era su primer amor, en pocas palabras, porque aquella morena de labios gruesos, no era Hermione.

Ya que, aunque intentase auto convencerse de que no sentía nada por ella, aquel sentimiento cálido, que había perdido, reapareció junto con ella, estaba presente, ahí, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo en su corazón.

Aquella voz se encargaba de recordarle que no era así, que él la…amaba…, y, que si se empeñaba en negarlo, no solo se dañaría a sí mismo, si no que a ella también.

Mas ella lo había dañado primero, ella había desaparecido, ella se había hecho pasar por muerta, ella fue la culpable de que dejara de sonreír, ella fue la culpable de volverse un egocéntrico, sin sentimientos. Ella fue la culpable de, que a sus cortos 5 años, dejara de creer en el amor.

La chica que estaba a su lado, comenzó a moverse, estirando sus brazos, intentando abrazarlo. Él se levantó de la cama y la miró con desdén. ¡Intentaba abrazarlo! ¡A él! Ella, una cualquiera que se le había ofrecido intentaba abrazarlo. Nadie, nunca lo abrazaba, estaba prohibido, estrictamente prohibido.

-Hey –Dijo fastidiado, la muchacha abrió los ojos y sonrió. La miró de forma glacial.- Largo. –Ordenó con firmeza.

-Pero…Draco…-Intentó protestar. Con una expresión de Perplejidad en los ojos. ¿Qué mas esperaba?, como él ya dijo, sólo era una más.

-Ahora- Ordenó nuevamente. Ella con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó de la cama del muchacho y se marchó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, dejando a Draco solo, tal y como él deseaba.

Solo, siempre había estado solo. Nunca le había importado realmente. Era mejor para el estar solo que rodeado de gente estúpida. Aún así, hubo una vez que se sintió realmente solo, aquel día en que su padre, tristemente le comunicó la supuesta muerte de Hermione. Ella, -Él lo había considerado así desde sus cinco años, o antes- era la única digna de acompañarlo –Para siempre. – Y con su repentina muerte, había destrozado aquellos sueños de niñez, que debido a su compromiso, eran claramente plausibles.

_-Draco –La voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza. _

_Se vio a si mismo jugando contra el cuadro de su abuelo, ajedrez mágico. _

_-Jaque Mate –Dijo su pequeña versión, sonriendo de una forma tan orgullosa como solo los Malfoy podían realizar. _

_Su padre se acercó a él, y mirándolo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos dijo, sin delicadeza alguna. _

_-Hermione murió. –Se quedó estatico, no reaccionó. _

_-¿Murió? –Fue lo único que dijo. Su padre asintió y pudo escuchar claramente algo rompiéndose. Adiós vida feliz, adiós sueños, adiós muchos hijos, adiós amor, y lo que más le dolía… adiós a Hermione. _

_**Hermione..**_

_Su frágil corazón de niño, roto en mil pedazos, se volvió de piedra, y aquellos pedazos se volvieron imposibles de unir. _

En fin, ella lo había dejado solo, abandonado, como a un perro feo bajo la lluvia. Y él no era un perro feo ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad! –Se acercó a su espejo para cerciorarse de su aspecto. Seguía siendo un bombón. No estaba de más ser precavido, después de todo, los inmaduros de Weasel y Potty, siempre intentaban realizarle bromas.

Suspiró, era definitivo que el asunto de Hermione Rumsfeld le estaba afectando la cabeza. Caminó hasta su cama, con un movimiento de varita cambió las sábanas y se arrojó boca abajo sobre ella. Se giró, miró a la pared de piedra y gruñó.

-Otra noche más sin dormir. –Volvió su mirada al techo con resignación. _Hermione, Hermione…_ , ¡No podía sacársela de la cabeza!

–Maldición- Murmuró. Mientras su mente creaba una imagen de ella sonriendo, llamándolo por su nombre, acercándose a él, besándolo, más fuerte, más apasionadamente, más rápido, lamiendo su boca, mordiendo sus labios, tomando el control de todo, mordiendo, lamiendo, chupando y…¡Oh, oh! –Mierda- Bufó. Y dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Definitivamente, la morena de labios gruesos le hacía falta ahora. –Maldita sea. –Se levantó de su cama con irritación, y caminó en dirección al baño.

Su subconsciente, conscientemente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, una mala, muy mala pasada.

Una ducha fría le ayudaría.

Nunca había recurrido a las duchas frías por _ese_ tipo de situaciones. Le gustaban las duchas frías para relajarse después de un partido de Quiddich, o antes de algún examen difícil. Le ayudaban a pensar, eran un ritual sagrado para él. Jamás imaginó profanarlo de aquella forma, ni menos por aquella persona.

Las gotas de agua fría caían sobre su pálida piel, relajando sus músculos y disminuyendo notoriamente su pequeño/gran problema. Pasó sus manos por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás.

Salió de la ducha, vistió nuevamente la parte inferior de su piyama verde de seda. Y secó con una toalla la piel expuesta.

Analizó lentamente lo que su cabeza transmitía. Y daría una solución a su problema.

El sentía algo por Hermione, algo cálido que dejó de sentir cuando niño y que ahora como si nada volvió a aparecer. Pero el no sentía, así que lo mejor era olvidar aquel sentimiento, después de todo, si uno olvida por necesidad, le es imposible recordar. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Hola (: ¿Como están?

¿Les gustó el capitulo?

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y críticas.

Yo aprendo de las críticas, ya que me ayudan a mejorar.

Me alegran mucho sus comentarios (: Me inspiran y me dan la energía para continuar escribiendo.

Si tienen más críticas, no importa, Díganlas, necesito saber que hago mal para mejorar :D

Un abrazo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Atte:** MoonyCake.


End file.
